Mordecai
Mordecai Lune is a tall, thin, anthropomorphic blue jay who works as a groundskeeper at The Park. He has been best friends with Rigby ever since childhood, and together they are very lazy and constantly slack off at their jobs there. Appearance Mordecai is a 6"3 blue jay. His overall body color is blue. Mordecai's head, wings, and back are mostly a darker blue, while his face and chest are a grey-blue. The grey on him appears on his legs and beak, and Mordecai's legs have black stripes across the width. A thick, black stripe circles Mordecai's head; ending at his facial line. Two white lines are found on both of his lower wings with thinner, black lines lower than the white ones and his eyes also appear to be white with a black dot in the middle for the pupil. A faint, blue line down the length of Mordecai's chest can also be seen. Mordecai's three tail feather, which matches the color of his back, have two black lines. His nose is a black color and is found between his two eyes. In Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure, He wears blue goggles with amber lenses. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He has red eyes and wears a leather jacket, leather pants and leather shoes. Personality mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of beer juice coffee and watch . Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are related to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. Therefore, Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests by speaking his heart. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often makes up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. It is also proven that he is fond of the word "dude" and the saying "oooooooh", as he and Rigby often exclaim. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits -- both good and bad --throughout the series. *'Leadership' - Mordecai has some notable leadership skills, as displayed in many episodes, such as "Exit 9B". *'Video Game Master' - Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in "It's Time" because of Rigby's constant bragging about going out with Margaret, "Jinx", and "Bet to Be Blonde" when Rigby cheats and unplugs Mordecai's controller). Mordecai is always player one, except at the end of "Death Punchies ". *'Educated ' - Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (as mentioned in the episode "More Smarter"), but also a college education (although, in "Fool Me Twice", Rigby said that Mordecai never graduated). However, he was outwitted by Rigby when the latter got him to drink "Rig Juice". *'Skilled Liar' - In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar and ultimately emerged victorious. *'Skilled at Staring - '''Mordecai has shown that he can go hours into a staring contest. He did so against "Peeps" in the episode of the same name and won, even though he couldn't blink after the contest and had to go to the hospital. *'Heavy Sleeper''' - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Rigby has to gently shake him to get him to wake up many times (examples, "Ello Gov'nor", "This Is My Jam" and "Really Real Wrestling"). *'Guitar Player' - In "This Is My Jam", he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. *'Enhanced Strength' - This greatly varies from episode to episode, though he is always seen to be much stronger than Rigby; this is notable when the two engage in a game of Punchies. However, while not on Skips' or Muscle Man's level, there are several evidences that Mordecai possesses well above average strength, as he has on several occasions bashed his way through locked doors ("Just Set Up the Chairs"). In fact, he's so strong that he can break a broom with one punch and easily rip a shirt as shown in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". However, his most recent and impressive feat of physical strength is show when he bashed Death Bear across a room and through a wall in the episode of the same name. *'Coffee Drinker' - Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In "Free Cake", the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. *'Speeches' - Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. Don, when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront and mend Rigby's relationship with his brother; Rage Against The TV, when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost to help with beating The Hammer; in "Muscle Woman" when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her; and in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-synching. Another example would be when Mordecai apologizes to C.J. to calm her down in "Yes Dude Yes". Also, he gave a protest speech to Margaret being trapped in the Voice Messaging Control Center in "Butt Dial", begging her not to play the message that contained song Mordecai made up about how it would be like if they were together forever. However, it didn't work. He is also shown to give a great speech in "Exit 9B", which Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. claimed touching. In "Do or Diaper ", he explained to Margaret about the bet, and admitting that he likes her. *'Kind-Hearted' - Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. He also admitted a certain secret to save his life. The only major time he wasn't kind-hearted was in "It's Time" when he pushed Rigby off a microwave, killing him, though it was out of anger, and he was immediately regretful of his actions. *'Truthful' - Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, unlike Rigby, but he is also very truthful. For example, in "The Power", Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. *'Musician' - Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In the "Mordecai and the Rigbys", "Karaoke Video", and "Butt Dial" he sings nice and clear, although he tends to be off-key. Also, he seemed to know about a song called Brain Explosion (song) that Rigby didn't know about in This Is My Jam. Also, he listened to a song on repeat for five days in Yes Dude Yes. *'Slacker' - Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency of slacking off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mordecai is very good at fighting others, as is seen in many episodes. Examples are Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost in "The Night Owl", Chad and Jeremy in "Replaced", Carrey O'Key and Carl in Karaoke Video and The "Family" "Restaurant" people in "Out of Commission ". He is also skilled in the powerful martial arts of Death Kwon Do and can perform many amazing techniques when wearing the proper attire. *'Lousy Swimmer' - It is seen in "Meat Your Maker" when the hot dogs put Skips, Pops, Benson and Mordecai to marinate, he was practically drowning. Though this might not be true, considering the fact that it was marinade and not water. *'Party Animal' - In "Party Pete", "See You There", and some other episodes, it shows that Mordecai really likes to party. *'Sanitation' - Even though Mordecai is a party animal, he is good at cleaning up major parties. This is shown in "Replaced", "Butt Dial", "Party Pete", etc. *'Snoring' - It is seen in "Ello Gov'nor" that he snores when he sleeps. *'Ladies Man' - Despite the fact he has a crush on Margaret, he has earned attention of Starla from "Muscle Woman", CJ and his 12 dates from "Yes Dude Yes", possibly Ladonna from "Access Denied", and a woman from "Do or Diaper" gives him her phone number when Mordecai was practicing his kissing. *'Skilled Rapper'- Along with Rigby, he is shown on occasions such as "Rap It Up" and "Party Pete" rapping very well. They also tried to teach Pops how to rap in order to take on the CrewCrew to prepare him in their rap battle. *'Skilled Dancer' - As seen in "TGI Tuesday", Mordecai is a skilled dancer. Powers and Abilities After Mordecai was bitten by a radioactive spider, he achieved arachnid powers and uses to fight evil. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Mordecai's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal bluejay. He has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than his own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Mordecai is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Mordecai's reflexes are above even the finest human athlete. He has shown that he can dodge strikes from beings with supernatural speed, gunfire, and energy blasts. *'Wall-Crawling': Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-Mordecai can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Mordecai can sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-Mordecai can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow. *'Web-shooters': Spider-Mordecai when he began his career created web-shooters to combo with his persona as Spider-Mordecai. They are able to shoot web fluids at high pressure and speed. gallery Mordecai Modes - Super Mode= Mordecai Cyber Mode transforms into Super Mode. Most of his weapons goes onto his back while two leg pieces connect to the blue part of his legs and his mouthplate comes over his face. Mordecai goes into Super Mode when fighting in battle against anybody vaguely threatening. *'Attacks' **'Cyber Buster' - Hyper Mode= Mordecai Super Mode transform into Hyper Mode. *'Attacks' **'Hyper Punch' **'Hyper Kick' **'Hyper Slash' **'Hyper Shoot' - Ultimate Mode= Mordecai Hyper Mode transform into Ultimate Mode. *'Attacks' **'Ultimate Kick' **'Ultimate Punch' **'Ultimate Slash' **'Ultimate Shoot' - Gold Mode= Mordecai Gold Mode, is the Golden Armor form of Mordecai Ultimate Mode. Unlike most members of his species, he has five fingers per hand instead of three. *'Attacks' **'Gold Blast': Unleashes a large number of energy bullets or missiles from his body. **'Gold Explosion': Unleashes a large energy wave from his body. **'Gold Punch': A punch attack that results in a small shock wave. **'Gold Kick': A simple kick attack. - Crimson Mode= Mordecai Crimson Mode is the mode form of Mordecai Gold Mode. Mordecai Crimson Mode appeared in Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics The Movie: Riders of Adventure *'Attacks' **'Crimson Light': Mordecai Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. **'Final Justice': He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of his gungnir. **'Invincible Sword': Attacks with the full might of his sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. - Fighter Mode= Mordecai Fighter Mode, is an alternate form of Mordecai Crimson Mode. The Fighter Mode gives Mordecai Super Mode a more human shape. It is also said that his fighting power is tripled. *'Attacks' **'Laser': Fires a huge blast of positron energy from the same-name cannon on his right arm, causing major disaster. It only functions as a "normal" hyperlaser cannon in the Real World, however. The attack is more 'laser-ish' upon Fighter and Paladin Modes. **'Ginga Crush': Transforms the Positron Laser on his arm into a bigger form held by both arms which fires a powerful blast of dark matter on his enemy. Alternately he can fire the same attack when the dragon mouth on his chest opens up with the PL protruding from it to fire a white spherical version. - Paladin Mode= Mordecai Paladin Mode is an even more powerful alternate form of Mordecai Fighter Mode. *'Attacks' **'Mega Sword': Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of his Mega Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. - Sonic Mode= Mordecai Sonic Mode is Mordecai's new form. It used as armor (torso and shins, jet pack, siren blasters). Sonic Mode comes with its own finishing move; The sword becomes a flaming sword, then Mordecai flies up in the air, and releases four streaks of fire from the sword. *'Attacks' **'Sonic Sword' - Ultra Mode= Ultra Mode is Mordecai's new form. *'Attacks' **'Ultra Sword' - Burst Mode= Mordecai Burst Mode is the new form of Mordecai Ultra Mode. *'Attacks' **'Corona Blaze Sword': Combines his flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword. **'Final Shining Burst': Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion. - Booster Mode= Mordecai Booster Mode's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output and perform the Booster Slasher. *'Attacks' **'Booster Slasher' - Rising Mode= Mordecai Rising Mode is the upgrade. *'Attacks' **'Rising Blast' **'Rising Slash' - Survive Mode= Mordecai Survive Mode is Mordecai's Survive form that appeared in Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity. *'Attacks' **'Survive Blast' **'Survive Slash' - Shining Mode= In Shining Mode, Mordecai wields the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode as paired blades for his high-speed "Shining Clash" attack. His final attack is Shining Kick and Shining Punch. *'Attacks' **'Shining Caliber Twin Mode' **'Shining Kick' **'Shining Punch' - Infinity Mode= Infinity Mode is Mordecai's diamond-based ultimate form. *'Attacks' **'Infinity Slash' - Cosmic Mode= Cosmic Mode is Mordecai's electric blue form. *'Attacks' **'Barizun Sword' **'Super Galaxy Finish' - Strongest Complete Mode= Strongest Complete Mode is the true form of Mordecai. *'Attacks' **'Strongest Complete Kick' **'Strongest Complete Shoot' **'Strongest Complete Slash' - Brave Mode= Brave Mode: Makes its first appearance in Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity *'Attacks' **'Mebium Knight Blade' - Phoenix Mode= Phoenix Mode is power up. *'Attacks' **'Phoenix Shoot' **'Phoenix Slash' - Phoenix Brave Mode= Phoenix Brave Mode: This form appears in Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity *'Attacks' **'Mebium Twin Swords' - Mega Mode= Mordecai Phoenix Brave Mode morphs into his Mega Mode. *'Attacks' **'Mega Blade' - Electric Mode= Electric Mode is Mordecai's golden form. *'Attacks' **'Electric Rod' **'Electirc Shock' - Fusion Mode= Fusion Mode is Mordecai's first purple form. *'Attacks' **'Fusion Shoot' **'Fusion Slash' - Superior Mode= Superior Mode is Mordecai's ultimate form. *Weapons **Brave Snatcher *'Attacks' **'Brave Slash' - Super Megaforce Red/Super Mega Mode= ;Arsenal: *Legendary Morpher (temporarily) **Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Mega Blaster (temporarily) *Super Mega Saber (temporarily) - Legendary Mode= - Kamen Rider Dragon Knight= *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Weapons ***Sword Vent ***Strike Vent - Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode **Weapons ***Claw Boosters - Ranger Operator Series Red Shark Attack Mode= *Ranger Operator Series Red Shark Attack Mode **Weapons ***Nitro Blaster (Sword Mode) - VR Ryan= *VR Ryan **Weapons ***Laser Pistol ***Laser Saber - Red Energy Chaser Ranger= *Unnamed Red Ranger }} }} Equipment *Mode Timer - Mordecai's wristwatch device. *Legend Legendary Morpher - Mordecai's morpher. *Super Mega Buckle - Mordecais belt. Trivia * It is confirmed that Mordecai will be a minor character on Len & Rig Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member Category:Power Rangers